


Shopping

by Andro



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Wolfram elkíséri Mikot shoppingolni, ami nem várt eredménnyel zárul.





	Shopping

Wolfram imádott a Földön tartózkodni, és ennek több oka is volt. Először is, mert így szemmel tarthatta Yuurit, hogy a Maou-nak még csak esélye se legyen megcsalni őt. Másodszor ott volt az a rengeteg érdekes, furcsa dolog és szokás, ami rettentően érdekelte a szőkét. Minden alkalommal, amikor a Földre látogatott, volt valami új, ami megragadta a figyelmét, és amit Yuuri, vagy a Shibuya család bármely más tagja türelmesen elmagyarázott neki. A harmadik dolog pedig, amit kedvelt, hogy így együtt lehetett leendő anyósával, Miko mamával. Wolfram rajongott Shibuya Mikoért, mert úgy érezte, a családból az asszony az, aki igazán megérti és támogatja a Yuurival való kapcsolatát. A mazoku ugyan tudta, hogy ebben a világban az ő, és Yuuri kapcsolata nem éppen elfogadott, ezért is örült annyira, hogy valaki teljes szívvel mellettük áll. Ráadásul Miko mama mindig ráért vele foglalkozni, akkor is, amikor főzött, sütött, vagy éppen takarított. Úgy kezelte az egykori herceget, mintha a saját fia lett volna, Wolfram pedig szinte az anyjaként tekintett a barna hajú nőre. 

Június közepe volt, amikor Yuuri és Wolfram újfent ellátogattak Japánba. A király tulajdonképpen azért ment haza, mert közeledtek a nyári vizsgák, jegyese pedig úgy döntött, elkíséri őt. A szőke ugyan nem értette, hogy a fekete hajú uralkodó minek fárasztja magát feleslegesen holmi gimnáziumi tanulmányokkal, de már nem szólt. Egyébként is, más tervei voltak aznapra, amikor Yuuri szó szerint annyira beletemetkezett a könyveibe, mint Shin Makokuban még a papírmunkába sem. Wolfram érzett némi büszkeséget leendő házastársa felé, amiért azt legalább a földi tanulmányokban nem kellett noszogatni, és boldogan fogadta le Miko mama ajánlatát, amikor az asszony vásárolni hívta. Főleg, amikor kiderült, hogy titokban Yuurinak is vesznek valamit, ez pedig úgy felvillanyozta, mint eddig soha semmi. Ugyan ötlete sem volt, hogy mégis minek örülne az ő nyápic jegyese, de gondolta, majdcsak talál valamit. Ám arról viszont halványlila fogalma nem volt, hogy Miko mama mit is tervezett valójában.

~*~

Az idő gyönyörű volt, rengeteg ember sétált a városban aznap délelőtt. Vasárnap volt, és Wolfram már tudta, hogy ezt itt hétvégének hívják, amikor az emberek többsége nem dolgozik. Ez nem volt számára olyan szokatlan, hiszen Shin Makokuban voltak ünnepnapok, amikor mindenki szórakozott, de a hétvége fogalma jó ideig ismeretlen volt számára. Sok mindent kérdezett Mikotól, néha olyan alapvető dolgokat is a séta közben, ami másnak egyértelmű lett volna. Az asszony azonban mindenre készségesen válaszolt, és egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, hogy zavarná a mazoku kíváncsisága. A szőke már rájött, hogy Yuuri valószínűleg tőle örökölte az őszinteségét.  
– Mégis, mit veszünk Yuurinak? – kérdezte kíváncsian a démon, miközben elhaladtak egy könyvesbolt, majd egy kisebb étterem előtt.  
– Hát, azt majd te kitalálod – mosolygott Miko. – De, azt hiszem, kellőképpen meglephetnénk valamivel, amire álmaiban sem gondolt.  
Wolfram észrevette az asszony szemében csillogó pajkos fényt, és valahogy sejtette, hogy ebből a meglepetésből neki is ki kell vennie a részét. És hamarosan ki is derült, hogy Shibuya Miko mit értett meglepetés alatt. Egy hatalmas épület előtt álltak meg, ami egy nagy tér közepén állt. Olyan hatalmas volt, mint a Vérszerződés Vár legmagasabb tornya, így mikor Wolfram felnézett, kissé meg is szédült. Az utcán rengetegen jártak, és szinte mindenki megbámulta a szőkét, sőt, sokan le is fényképezték. Miko csak mosolygott, majd beterelgette a meglepett szőkét a mozgóajtón, akinek a figyelmét eztán egyből más kötötte le. 

A fiatal mazoku tudta, hogy az ilyen bevásárlóközpontokban – ezt a kifejezést is Yuuri magyarázta el neki - rengeteg mindent lehet kapni, de arra álmában sem gondolt volna, hogy kilenc emeleten legalább ötszáz, vagy annál is több, butiknak nevezett hely található, ahol mindenfélét árultak a ruháktól kezdve a cipőkön át a mindenféle piperecuccokig. Sőt, a szőke azt is tudta már, hogy a legfelső emeleten még enni-és innivalót is lehet kapni. Mindegyik butik egy külön kis birodalom volt, ahol mosolygós, csinos eladólányok köszöntötték a vásárlókat, és mindenben a segítségükre voltak. Az asszony rengeteg mindent megmutogatott Wolframnak, majd a harmadik emeleten megálltak egy női ruhaüzlet előtt, ahol kifejezetten a fiatalos divatnak megfelelő holmikat lehetett kapni.  
– Wolf-chan, Yuu-chan elmondta, hogy egy fodros, rózsaszín hálóingben alszol – mosolygott Miko a mazokura, aki erre egyből elpirult. Persze, arra felfigyelt, hogy az asszony lehalkította a hangját, hiszen még ő is tudta, hogy ilyesmit azért nem kell a nagyközönségnek is tudnia. – Tudod, mire gondoltam?  
– Mire, Miko mama? – kérdezte gyanakodva Wolfram, miközben szemügyre vette a kirakatot. – Ugye nem…  
– Kitaláltad a gondolataimat, Wolf-chan! – ölelte magához a barna hajú nő a szőkét, akinek esélye sem volt menekülni, annyira váratlanul érte a dolog. – Úgy örülök, hogy te legalább nem hasonlítasz Yuu-chanra. Mi lenne, ha felpróbálnál néhány édes kis fodros ruhát, csak az én kedvemért? Hm? Úgy szeretnék rólad pár fényképet, és biztos, hogy Yuu-channak is tetszenének.  
Miko elengedte Wolframot, aki hátrált pár lépést. Nem, semmi esetre sem akart ebbe belemenni. Elég volt neki Shin Makokuban, hogy folyton az anyja, Cecilie von Spitzweg hasonmásaként emlegették. Elég megaláztatás volt az számára, hogy a Yuuri tiszteletére rendezett ünnep egyik versenyszámában női hacukát kellett húznia. Óvatosan az asszonyra nézett, és nem tudott ellenállni a reménykedő, kérlelő tekintetnek. Shibuya Mikonak pont olyan ártatlan, hatalmas szemei voltak, mint Yuurinak, és pont olyan kölyökkutya tekintete. Le sem tagadhatták volna, hogy anya és fia. Wolfram sóhajtott, és úgy döntött, Miko mama kedvéért belemegy a dologba. Egyébként is, talán Yuurinak tényleg tetszeni fognak a képek, és ha a ruhák esetleg jól állnak rajta, akkor… talán…  
– Menjünk, Miko mama! – vigyorodott el Wolfram, mire kapott egy újabb bordaropogtató ölelést.  
– Annyira boldog vagyok, Wolf-chan! – nevetett Miko. – Majd meglátod, hogy milyen édes ruhácskákat találunk neked. Ha tetszenek, meg is veszem neked őket, és felveheted odahaza Shin Makokuban Yuu-chan előtt. Biztos odáig lesz tőlük.  
– Az már biztos – somolygott a szőke. Ha pedig nem... nos, akkor Shinou sajnos kénytelen lesz egy új Maou-t keresni.

~*~

Wolframnak alapvetően voltak fenntartásai Miko mama ruhaötleteit illetően, hiszen látta már Yuuri kiskori képeit, ahol az asszony lányruhába bújtatta kisebbik fiát. A szőke mazoku ugyan édesnek találta a pici Yuu-chant – ahogy az anyja hívta csemetéjét -, de ugyanakkor felmerült benne, hogy a jegyese anyja sem éppen normális. Ennek ellenére hagyta, hogy Miko mama ruhákat válogasson számára, amiket aztán készségesen fel is próbált. Persze, nem tudta nem észrevenni a két eladónő meglepett pillantásait, amikor Shibuya Miko fodros egészruhákat keresett.  
– Ó, nem, nem neki lesznek – mosolygott a barna hajú nő, miközben a mellette álló, kissé megszeppent démonra nézett. – Ő a lányom barátja, és nagyjából egy magasak. Meg akarjuk lepni.  
– Értem – biccentett kissé félszeg mosollyal az egyik eladó. – Mégis, milyen ruhára gondoltak?  
– Legyen minél aranyosabb, és ártatlanabb – magyarázta Miko. – Lehetőleg fodros, hozzávaló kiegészítőkkel.  
– Akkor erre tessék! – intett a hölgy, majd kissé hátrébb vezette őket, ahol a feltűnően kislányok ruhák sorakoztak vállfákon. – Válogassanak nyugodtan, és ha valamire szükségük van, csak szóljanak! – mondta udvariasan, majd magukra hagyta a párost.  
Míg az asszony a ruhákat nézegette, Wolfram óvatosan az eladónőkre pillantott, akik összebújva sugdolóztak. A szőkét nem lepte volna meg, ha éppen őket tárgyalják ki, de most ez izgatta legkevésbé.  
– Wolf-chan, nézd, mit találtam! – zökkentette ki Miko hangja a démont a gondolataiból. – Hát nem édes? És ez is, meg ez is. Jaj, ez pedig egyenesen mesésen állna rajtad – lelkendezett a nő.  
Wolfram odasietett Mikohoz, aki egy aranyos, égszínkék ruhácskát tartott a kezében. A ruha maga nagyjából térdig ért, és egy háromrétegű fehér, fodros alsószoknya is tartozott hozzá. Valamint hozzávaló fehér kötényke. A ruha rövid ujja enyhén puffos volt és az ujjak végén egy-egy fehér masni volt látható. Még hozzávaló fehér zokni és kék kis csatos cipellő is tartozott a szetthez.  
– Ezt próbáld fel elsőként, Wolf-chan – nyújtotta oda mosolyogva Miko a ruhát és a kiegészítőket a mazokunak, aki átvette őket. – Aztán jöhet a többi. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy édesen fognak állni rajtad.  
– Rendben, Miko mama – mosolygott Wolfram. Normális körülmények között az anyja kedvéért sem vett volna fel ilyesmit, de ha Yuuriról volt szó, az egészen más tészta volt.

Miko elirányította a szőke démont az öltözőfülkékhez, majd magára hagyta. Miután elhúzódott előtte a függöny, Wolfram felsóhajtott. Jó, tudta, hogy mindezt Yuuriért csinálja, meg azért, hogy Miko mama boldog legyen, de ahogy a ruhára nézett, kezdte kínosan érezni magát. Ő egy büszke mazoku volt, sértette az önérzetét, hogy női ruhába kell bújnia, de ez egyszer úgy döntött, majdcsak kibírja. Végül is, ha Miko mama boldog, már megéri a dolog. Persze, az nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy az eladók, valamint a többi vevő is, akik időközben bejöttek a boltba, mint úgy néztek rá, mintha hirtelen két feje nőtt volna. Wolfram ezen nem csodálkozott, hiszen még Shin Makokuban sem volt normális, hogy egy férfi női ruhát húzzon. Ilyen ostobaságot is csak Yozak művelt, bár ő hivatása miatt. Viszont, a szőke úgy gondolta, hogy az ország nem véletlenül annyira híres kémje élvezi a dolgot. A démon sóhajtott egyet, majd belépett a próbafülkébe. Kifejezetten örült, hogy nem kellett nyilvánosan öltöznie, mert azt már nem bírta volna ki.

Igyekezett minél gyorsabban átöltözni, hogy ne kelljen túl sok időt elvesztegetnie a butikban. Ám ahogy átvedlett a kék ruhára és lábára húzta a fehér zoknit és kék topánkát, még önmaga előtt is el kellett ismernie, hogy nem is áll rosszul rajta. Néhányszor megfordult a tükör előtt, és bár minden idegszála hevesen sikítva tiltakozott az érzés ellen, kezdte belátni, hogy talán nem is volt olyan ostobaság ez a ruhapróba. Persze, erről Shin Makokuban mélyen hallgatnia kell majd, ha nem akarja kockára tenni a jó hírét. Nem élte volna túl, ha Conrart, vagy az anyja, esetleg Shinou ne adja az egysége tagjai ezen csámcsognak. Elsüllyedt volna szégyenében.  
– Wolf-chan, kész vagy? – fuvolázta Miko, mire Wolfram halkan morgott egyet.  
– Igen, Miko mama – válaszolta, majd kihúzta a függönyt.  
Ott állt, kék fodros ruhában, fehér köténykében, kék cipellőben, és hirtelen mindenki elnémult. Wolfram hirtelen nem tudta, hogy miért, de ahogy visszafordult a tükörhöz, és újfent megnézte önmagát, rájött a válaszra. Ebben a ruhában semmiben sem különbözött egy Yuuri korabeli fiatal lánytól. Miko örömében összecsapta a kezét, szemei pedig örömtől csillogtak.  
– Wolf-chan, egyszerűen nagyon édes vagy! – jelentette ki hatalmas mosollyal az asszony, aki már elő is kapta a mobilját. – Hadd fényképezzelek le! Ezt feltétlenül megmutatjuk Yuu-channak is. Biztosan el fog ájulni a látványtól.  
Wolfram ez utóbbiban biztos volt, ahogy abban is, hogy a Maou valószínűleg nem az örömtől fog hátast dobni. A szőke tisztában volt vele, hogy a jegyese már a rózsaszín, fodros hálóinget is utálta, ezért is újított be a múlt héten egy narancssárga fodor nélkülivel. Bár az is igaz, hogy azt még nem vette fel. Miko kedvéért azonban kilépett a fülkéből, és a többi vevővel, valamint az eladókkal nem törődve, pózolni kezdett. Persze, nem a barna hajú asszony volt az egyetlen, aki lefényképezte a női ruhába bújt fiút, hanem szinte mindenki, aki látta. Wolframnak pedig igencsak kezdett tetszeni a dolog, olyannyira, hogy végül egy lila, egy zöld, egy napsárga, valamint piros ruhácskát is felpróbált. Sőt, egy fehér alapon kék pöttyöset és egy rózsaszínt is. Bár a legutolsó erősen emlékeztette azon ominózus versenyre, amelyet végül Yozak nyert meg. Mindegyik olyan volt, mintha ráöntötték volna, ő pedig hamarosan minden aggodalmát elfeledte. A ruhák úgy simultak rá, mint egy második bőr, ráadásul, a szőke viselni is tudta őket. Az egész vásárlás és ruhapróba hirtelen vidám mókává és játékká vált számára. Ám amikor Miko egy fekete ruhát akart a kezébe nyomni, Wolfram a fejét rázta.  
– Nem hordhatok feketét, Miko mama – mondta határozottan Wolfram, és keresztbe fonta kér karját a mellkasa előtt. Ám ez a rózsaszín ruhácskában elég komikusnak hatott.  
– De hát miért nem, Wolf-chan? – kérdezte értetlenül az asszony. – Így ugyanolyan színű ruhát hordanál, mint Yuu-chan.  
– Csak a Maou hordhat feketét, és az nem én vagyok – magyarázta határozott hangon a fiatal. – Ez törvény, és nem szeghetem meg.  
– Hát jól van – sóhajtott szomorúan Miko. – De a többi tetszik, ugye? Megvegyem neked őket? – csillant fel a barna szempár.

A szőke kis gondolkodás után igent bólintott, amivel határtalanul boldoggá tette a mamát. Wolfram is örült, hogy Miko boldog, így gyorsan visszaöltözött, persze a vevők és eladók nagy bánatára, akik szívesen fotózták volna még a mazokut. El is felejtették, hogy tulajdonképpen egy igen csinos fiúval van dolguk, erre is csak akkor ébredtek rá, amikor Wolfram immáron pólóban, farmerben és edzőcipőben, karján a temérdek ruhával és kiegészítővel elhagyta a próbafülkét. Ám sokan még így is lefotózták, mert mindenki azt hitte, hogy egy szexi külföldi színész, esetleg modell, vagy zenész. A szőkét egyáltalán nem zavarta, sőt, még pózolt néhányszor utoljára, mielőtt Miko kifizette a ruhákat, majd a temérdek szatyorral megrakodva elhagyták a butikot.

~*~

Wolfram egyáltalán nem bánta meg a vásárlást. Sőt, két emelettel feljebb, még Yuurinak is talált valamit, mikor Mikoval betértek egy bizsu üzletbe. A szőke elsőre azt hitte, hogy igazi ezüst és arany ékszereket lát, de a barna hajú nő elmagyarázta neki, hogy ezek csak fémből készültek, nem aranyak, nem ezüstök. Ennek ellenére, a fiatal démont igencsak érdekelték, hiszen szerette a szép dolgokat. Végül egy vékony karkötőt választott, amiről körben apró félholdak és csillagok lógtak lefelé. Egyszerű, de ízléses ékszer volt, Wolfram úgy érezte, kifejezetten illett Yuurihoz. Sőt, Miko még földi pénzt is adott neki, hogy egyedül vásárolhasson. Az alakokkal és érthetetlen jelekkel telerajzolt papírdarabok furcsának tűntek a fiú szemében, de egyetlen szót sem szólt azon kívül, hogy megköszönte őket.  
– Szerintem is jó választás – biccentett mosolyogva a fiatal, fekete hajú eladólány. – Egy különleges személynek lesz?  
– A jegyesemnek – húzta ki magát büszkén Wolfram, mire az eladó csak bólintott, mint aki pontosan érti, miről is van szó.  
– Nos, a különleges ékszer különleges dobozt kíván – mondta mosolyogva a lány, majd a pult alól elővett egy dobozt.  
Wolframnak azonnal megtetszett. Elegáns, hatszögletű doboz volt, a hatos szám pedig Shin Makokuban szerencsét hozott, tehát a forma már jó előjelnek számított. A színe sötétvörös volt, amelyen aranyszínű szőlőindák és levelek voltak láthatóak, mintegy díszítésként. Igen elegáns dobozka volt egy ajándék számára, kifejezetten nemesi. És nem is műanyag volt, hanem fém. Mikor az eladólány kinyitotta, Wolfram észrevette, hogy a doboz belseje is sötétvörös, ám az alján fekete bársony párnácska nyugszik, amelyre hamarosan odakerült a kis, ezüstszínű ékszer. A fekete láttán a mazoku csak bólintott. Az királyi szín volt, uralkodóhoz méltó.  
– A jegyese bizonyára örülni fog neki, hogy ilyen gondoskodó barátja van – kuncogott az eladó, mire Wolfram enyhén elpirult. – Így megfelel? Adjak egy kis szatyrot hozzá, hogy ne kelljen kézben vinnie?  
– Igen – bólintott a démon, a dobozka pedig hamarosan egy csinos, mélylila szatyorba került, amelyen ott állt az üzlet neve és logója. – Köszönöm! – biccentett a szőke, majd fizetett, elköszönt, és elindult kifelé.  
Az azért nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy mindenki megbámulta, és abban is biztos volt, hogy most majd jól kitárgyalják maguk között az eladók ezt a vásárlást. A fejét csóválta, egyszerűen nem értette a földieket.

~*~

Wolfram és Miko mama estefelé értek haza. Az egyik utcasarkon leszálltak a buszról – Wolfram megállapította, hogy utálja a buszokat, mert folyton nagy a tömeg rajtuk és alig kap levegőt -, majd hamarosan beléptek a Shibuya házba. Yuurit a kanapén találták, éppen tévét nézett, és mi más ment volna a képernyőn, mint a tripla fekete kedvence, a baseball? Először észre sem vette, hogy az anyja és a jegyese megjöttek, csak akkor ocsúdott fel, amikor megérezte, hogy valaki leül mellé. Mikor oldalra fordult, Wolfram smaragdzöld tekintetével találta szembe magát.  
– Megjöttetek? – kérdezte meglepetten. – Mi az? – nézett a szőkére, amikor észrevette annak valahogy furcsa tekintetét. – Minden rendben, Wolf?  
– Miko mamával elmentünk vásárolni és… – Wolfram beharapta az alsó ajkát, miközben odanyújtotta a sötétlila zacskót – Nos… vettem neked valamit.  
– Nekem? – nézett döbbenten Yuuri előbb a zacskóra, majd a démonra. – Miért?  
– Mert még egy nyápic is megérdemel néha egy-egy ajándékot – válaszolta a mazoku.  
– Nem vagyok nyápic! – morogta reflexből Yuuri, de elvette az ajándékot.  
Kihámozta belőle a dobozt, ami neki is tetszett, majd Wolfram izgatott tekintetétől kísérve kinyitotta. Elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta a karkötőt, majd a dobozt az ölébe téve, ki is emelte az említett ékszert. Elmosolyodott; Wolfram néha tudott tényleg kedves és aranyos is lenni.  
– Köszönöm, Wolf! – Yuuri mosolyogva a szőkéhez fordult. – Nagyon tetszik.  
– Örülök – sóhajtott fel meg könnyebbülten a démon, majd elvette a Maou-tól az ékszert. – Nyújtsd a karod, felteszem neked.  
Az ékszer tökéletesen illett Yuurihoz, nem volt sem túl laza, sem túl szoros, a holdak és csillagok pedig vidám táncot jártak, valahányszor a fiú megmozdította a kezét. Wolfram boldog volt, hogy jó ajándékot választott, de a java még ezután következett. Miko mamával hazafelé megbeszélték, hogy a fényképek helyett a szőke inkább vegye fel az egyik ruhát, és este azzal lepje meg Yuurit. A király még nem is tudta, mi vár rá.

~*~

Este volt a Shibuya házban, a család már a vacsorán is túl volt, Yuuri a szobájában ült az asztalnál és megpróbált még tanulni a négy nap múlva esedékes vizsgák előtt. Közben azon gondolkodott, hogy Wolfram a szokásosnál is tovább marad a fürdőben. A szőke mazoku sosem kapkodta el a fürdést, de két óra azért mégis csak kissé sok idő a tisztálkodásra. A Maou már azon volt, hogy megkérdi, mi van vele, amikor nyílt az ajtó, és Yuuri döbbenten hőkölt hátra, csak hogy szemei kerekre táguljanak a látványtól. 

Az ajtóban Wolfram állt, ám Yuuri nem ettől esett majdnem hanyatt a székkel együtt. A szőkén egy kék, rövid ujjú fodros ruhácska volt, fehér zokni, kék cipellő és fehér, fodros kötényke. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki egy mesekönyvből lépett ki. A Maou pillanatokig se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott a látványtól. Végül, mikor összeszedte magát annyira, hogy meg bírjon szólalni, a következő mondat hagyta el a száját:  
– Mi a fene van rajtad? - A hangja inkább kétségbeesettnek tűnt, mint örömtelinek, és ezt Wolfram is észrevette.  
– Talán nem tetszik? – kérdezte beljebb lépve a démon, és apró léptekkel, csípőjét enyhén riszálva a királyhoz sétált. – Mondd meg, Yuuri! Talán nem tetszik? – Yuuri megérezte a fenyegető felhangot, ami egyértelműen jelezte, hogy Wolfram bosszús.  
– Deeeeeeeee… nagyon jól áll, Wolf – próbálta menteni a menthetőt a tripla fekete, és fel akart állni. Ám egyik oldalon a fal, a másikon viszont Wolfram állt. – Az… az anyám vette neked… igaz? – kúszott egy félénk mosoly a fiú arcára. – Nagyon… nagyon csinos vagy…  
– Ne hazudj nekem, te csaló! – kiáltotta Wolfram, és kezdetét vette a megszokott veszekedés a fekete és a szőke között.  
Odalenn is lehetett hallani, hogy miről folyik a szó, de senki sem próbált közbelépni. Mind Shouma, mind Shouri túlságosan féltették az életüket. A konyhában pedig Miko csak mosolyogva hallgatta a fiatalokat, és magában arra gondolt, hogy minden visszatért a megszokott kerékvágásba.

 

Vége


End file.
